Mervamon (Menslady125)
Considered a "God Man" Digimon and one of the "Olympos XII", Mervamon has the appearance of a woman. She is a figure that matured and amassed experience and achievements while she passed time as a Minervamon, and her personality became very calmed down and adult compared to her time as Minervamon. She became Mervamon to pursue elegance and sensuality, and as her behavior, speech, and conduct are wholly overflowing with elegance, she brings about the sensuality in her surroundings. Mervamon seeks sensuality in battle, and displays her refined, elegant dance to mesmerize observers. As such, there have been a great number of Digimon that became fans of Mervamon from being witnesses. Mervamon wields the "Olympia Kai" (オリンピア改 Orinpia Kai?, lit. "Olympia Revision") greatsword in her right arm, and the "Medullia" serpent on her left. Her theme Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) As is the case with Frederik the Mervamon, this Mervamon is also a close friend of Ponydramon. The difference is that she is not known as "Frederik". She is simply called "Mervamon". Both she and Ponydramon assisted Team Prime in rescuing Myotismon and Angewomon from Galvatron. It was also during this time that Mervamon discovered her form of SuperMervamon. LOTM: The Angels Return Mervamon was with Timmy, Sparky, and Ranamon as they were investigating the Chamber of the Ancients. She selflessly volunteered to accompany Angewomon and Myotismon on their quest to find the missing pieces of Optimus Prime's memories. During the battle with Naraku's final form, it turned out that Mervamon is the third Disney Angel, the Angel of Power. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe TBA Powers * Night Stalker: Extends the Medullia, which pursues the opponent anywhere to swallow them whole. * Love Poison: Mervamon uses her glamour to exploit the vitality of the opponents that inhale the toxic mist sprayed from the Medullia's mouth. * Final Strike Roll: Mervamon performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia Kai drawn and filled with power. * Madness Merry-go-round DX: Mervamon performs a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado that instantly tears the opponents it touches limb from limb. * Snake Punch (蛇パンチ Hebi Panchi?): Mervamon strikes her opponent with the Medullia. * Medullia Punch: As with Snake Punch, Mervamon strikes her opponent with the Medullia. * Olympia Kai: Mervamon slashes her opponent with the Olympia Kai. * '''Heartbreak Shot: '''Mervamon fires two great beams of pink energy from her breasts. * '''Golden Love: '''In Super form, summons a rapid stream of golden hearts that are fired from the Medullia. * '''Super Heartbreak Shot: '''In Super form, an upgraded version of Heartbreak Shot. * '''Crimson Star: '''As GalaxyMervamon, fires a barrage of red stars from the Medullia * '''Eagle Wing Slash: '''As GalaxyMervamon, uses the Olympia Kai to send a powerful wind-elemental shockwave in the form of a bald eagle * '''Ultimate Galaxy Chaos: '''Combined with SuperAngewomon and SuperMyotismon's powers, summons an extremely powerful wave of celestial energy mixed with light, darkness and vacuum elemental energy Gallery Mervamon won't quit.jpg Mervamon serious.jpg Mervamon oh my.png Mervamon final strike roll shout.jpg Mervamon curious.gif Mervamon i'm ready.png Mervamon derp.jpg Mervamon15.jpg Mervamon towering.jpg Mervamon hm.jpg Mervamon by rongs1234-d60pbbs.jpg Mervamon 8.jpg Mervamon76.png Mervamon final strike roll.jpg Mervamon charge close.jpg Mervamon.gif Mervamon11.jpg Mervamon And Beelzemon2.jpg Mervamon nightstalker.jpg Mervamon38.jpg Digi history mervamon.png Jet mervamon super.jpg 800px-Mervamon 98.jpg Mervamon10.png Mervamon And Nene2.png Mervamon And Nene.jpg Mervamon8.png 1024px-Mervamon2.jpg Mervamon3.png Mervamon2.jpg Mervamon4.png Mervamon.jpg mervamon heartbreak shot.jpg mervamon attack.jpg mervamon happy.jpg mervamon defend.jpg mervamon hm stuffy.jpg mervamon look aside.jpg mervamon meh.gif mervamon oh.jpg mervamon ohh.jpg mervamon proud.jpg mervamon towering.jpg mervamon won't quit.jpg Mervamon cute smile.jpg mervamon determined eye.gif mervamon i must press on.jpg mervamon attentive.png mervamon why you.jpg Mervamon checks something.gif mervamon droopy.jpg mervamon pow.jpg mervamon with sword.gif mqdefaultz.jpg Mervamon's Super form Mervamon20.png Mervamon19.jpg Mervamon18.jpg 1024px-Mervamon3.jpg 6-37 Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword2.png 1024px-Mervamon4.jpg mervamon heartbreak shot super.jpg mervamon towering super.jpg mervamon attack super.jpg mervamon charge close super.jpg mervamon charge super.png mervamon curious super.gif mervamon defend super.jpg mervamon derp super.jpg mervamon determined super.jpg mervamon final strike roll shout super.jpg mervamon ha super.jpg mervamon happy super.jpg mervamon hm again super.jpg mervamon i'm ready super.png mervamon i won't quit super.jpg mervamon look aside super.jpg mervamon meh super.gif mervamon need a hand super.jpg mervamon nightstalker super.jpg mervamon oh my super.png GalaxyMervamon Galaxymervamon.jpg GalaxyMervamon3.jpg|CRIMSON STAR! galaxymervamon ehh.png galaxymervamon full view.jpg galaxymervamon jump.jpg galaxymervamon pose.jpg galaxymervamon sword.jpg galaxymervamon tough.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Digimon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Sexy characters Category:Teal Haired Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Team heroes Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Platt Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Non Humans Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Deadpool and Mervamon Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Trios